IN THE MIDST OF A STORM
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: Saunders and the squad are heading for a battle but something unexpected happens.


_Copyright: 09/16_ _

 _Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc., ABC, Image Productions etc._ _Disclaimer:_ _Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, t_ _his WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction_ _and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story._

 _Please note: For the reader's convenience, I will be using English when the Germans and French are speaking, except when it is necessary. The English translation will be in brackets [ ]._

 **In The Midst Of a Storm**

Saunders crept softly across the room as he made his way towards the front door. He slowly turned the knob and walked out into the fresh air.

He wanted to give his men a little more time to rest. The squad was exhausted and now he had to tell them that they were going out on patrol again. Even his two new men were looking as old and tired as the rest of them. It wasn't fair but someone had to do it and unfortunately, it was his squad.

Saunders had already been up for an hour, he had always liked this time of day. It was so peaceful and the war seemed to be a million miles away. His eyes surveyed the sky and marveled as it changed from a deep cobalt blue to a sunny lemon yellow. It was exquisite, nothing could compare with this sunrise, except maybe tomorrow's. He then examined the area around him. There wasn't anything that was beautiful here. The lovely old buildings that had once graced the street was now nothing more than bits of rubble.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. For the first time, Saunders noticed the air around him. _It was so chilly. What happened to fall? When did it become winter,_ he wondered?

Saunders finished his cigarette and walked back into the house. He stood near the front of the small room and began to yell. He had to get into his sergeant mode, something he really disliked.

"All right, everybody fallout!"

The men stretched, scratched and yawned as they came to life.

"What gives, Sarge?"

"We're going back on patrol and I don't want to hear word one about how tired you are. Just get up, pack up your gear and go get something to eat. You have exactly thirty minutes. Now move!"

After hearing Saunders voice, even Kirby who was going to give out a small complaint, decided to hold his tongue.

"Whaddya think's eatin' him Caje?"

"I don't know but if I were you Kirby, I'd watch it. Sarge isn't in any mood to put up with your mouth today."

...

Saunders had just returned from seeing Lt. Hanley. He had been given new orders.

"Where we goin' today, Sarge?"

"Our mission has been changed. We're going into combat. We'll be taking a truck ride. Everyone is leaving here. We're going to a place called Kleinhau."

Saunders took a deep breath, it wasn't something he wanted to say.

"We've been ordered to hold it at all costs."

Most of the squad had heard it all before. They just nodded at Saunders news. They took it in stride. The men knew if they were lucky, maybe some of them would come out of it alive.

Saunders could see how terrified the new men were. He tried not to show his misgivings about the orders. "If you listen to what I say and do what I tell you to do, you'll be okay."

"Alright, everybody in the truck, off and on!"

It just seemed that their luck went from bad to worse. They ended up being the last truck in the convoy. They didn't dare put their heads out to look around because all they would have gotten for their efforts would have been a face-full of dust from the other trucks.

The convoy had been moving at a painstakingly slow pace. The men were cold, hungry and tired.

Kirby always had been a pain in Saunders' neck but right now he was becoming impossible. He was like the child you wanted to murder on an automobile trip.

For the umpteenth time, Kirby moved from his seat and knocked on the little sliding window. Saunders was riding shotgun; he again opened up the window.

"What is it now, Kirby?"

"Sarge, I think the driver has hit every pothole. My neck, not to mention my backside is killin' me! How much longer is this gonna take? "

Saunders had finally lost his patience. "It's gonna take as long as it takes. Now for God's sake and ours, sit down and be quiet for the next hour! Can you do that much Kirby?"

He looked around the truck and saw six pairs of eyes looking very annoyed at him. He sat back down and pulled his helmet forward to hide his eyes. He decided he'd better quit while he was ahead, otherwise, they might get the idea that they didn't need a BAR man after all and throw him off the truck.

It was one of the hardest things Kirby ever had to do. He sat there silently counting the numerous times the guys had agreed with him when had complained to Sarge.

 _The next time they need a spokesman, I'm not gonna say a word. Well, I'll show them,_ thought Kirby

Kirby had kept his mouth closed for more than two hours. He figured that it would give Saunders sufficient time to cool off.

The skies became overcast as the convoy came to an abrupt stop. "It looks like we're gonna have a rest stop, everybody out."

The men were grateful to stretch their legs and eat their meager lunch.

Kirby ate his k-ration with complete revulsion. "When this war is over if I never see another can of processed cheese, it'll be too soon! The only things worth keepin' are the caramels, the cigarettes, matches and the chewin' gum."

"I've never seen you chew gum, Kirby."

"Oh well, yea, I do. Ya see Billy, I chew the gum when some pretty lady might want to get kissed by yours truly. I wanna make sure my breath is minty fresh!"

"In that case Kirby, you must have a truck load of that gum."

"Aww, Sarge."

"Hey you guys," called the driver. "We're startin' up again, so you better get back in the truck unless you've decided to walk the rest of the way."

...

The men returned to the truck just as a slow pitter-patter of rain bounced off the tarp.

As the sky grew darker, the wind screamed and howled. The storm was so palpable, Saunders felt like he could reach out and touch it.

The truck driver was having a heck of a time keeping the truck on the road. The wind was pushing the truck one way and then another. The men were holding on to the sides of the truck just to keep from falling to the floor.

"Ya know Littlejohn," yelled Billy. "I think I know how it feels to ride one of those bronking buck horses, like those I once saw at a rodeo. Their backsides must hurt like heck!"

Kirby leaned over and yelled, "I think you can say, it hurts like hell because mine does!"

The lightening lashed out at the trees. They were being ripped from their home in the ground.

Saunders slid open window.

"How are you guys doin' back there?"

Caje was the closest to the window. He was afraid to let go of the tight hold he had on the truck. All he could do was yell and hope Saunders heard him.

"Sarge, we're tryin' to stay in one piece but it's getting hard to do. There's not much to hold onto back here!"

Just as Caje got out the last of his words, a huge tree snapped and crashed upon the top of the truck.

"Hold on," screamed the driver as he tried to keep control of the truck. The truck swerved uncontrollably.

Saunders held onto the door as the truck flipped over. He could hear his men scream. The truck slid to a stop.

Saunders found himself upside down. He felt like a pretzel. He checked his body parts as he slowly unfolded himself. He knew he would be sore but everything seemed to be working.

"Mike! Hey Mike are you alright?"

The driver didn't answer.

Saunders stretched his arm across the seat and placed his hand over the driver's mouth. The man wasn't breathing. There was blood coming from his mouth. Saunders lightly placed his fingers on the man's wrist; he wasn't getting anything. He tried again by placing his fingers on the side of his neck. There just wasn't a pulse. The driver was dead.

Saunders tried to open his door. It wouldn't budge. He slid his body sideways and pulled his legs up. With all the power he had, Saunders slammed them down upon the door. He was completely surprised when it flew open and hung at a weird angle. He slowly climbed out of the truck.

Once he was out, Saunders swiftly moved to the back. He lifted the canvas and peeked in.

He could only see Littlejohn. "Littlejohn are you okay?"

"Yea I think so, but my leg is stuck and I can't move."

Saunders felt around and found that his foot was caught under a bench.

"I've got it, try moving now."

Littlejohn rolled out of the truck and kneeled down.

"What about the driver Sarge?"

"He's dead, he must have hit the steering wheel pretty hard."

Littlejohn didn't want Saunders to see how upset he was. He looked down at the ground and nodded.

Saunders took the lighter out of his pocket and flicked it open.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Sarge, I need help!"

"Hold on Doc, we'll get to you in a minute."

He saw Nelson and Benning lying next to each other.

"Nelson, Benning are you guys okay?"

Benning was a bit slow on the uptake, "I think so Sarge; my head and arm hurts some but I'll be alright. Billy is out cold, I think my M-1 hit him in the head."

Saunders crawled in and began to pull out Billy. He handed him to Littlejohn.

The two new men, Benning and Casey were able to get out next.

"Casey are you okay?"

"I think you'll be able to play connect the dots with the bruises I'm gonna have on my body but I'm gonna be fine."

Saunders crawled along the inside of the truck. As he came across a rifle or helmet, he handed them out to Casey.

The next two men he saw were Doc and Caje. Both men were kneeling but it looked like their hands were holding up the side of the truck.

"What are you two doin'?"

Saunders lit his lighter again and caught sight of Kirby underneath the two of them.

"Doc what happened?"

"Kirby was between me and Casey. I think he lost his grip and he went flying to the front of the truck and then he got slammed to the floor.

"Are you guys alright?"

"My wrist hit the side of the truck. It hurts some, I think it's just sprained."

Saunders moved to the side and gave Doc enough room to crawl out.

"How about you Caje."

"I'm fine, Kirby saved me from getting hurt; he cushioned my fall."

Caje and Saunders carefully pulled Kirby out of the truck."

"Kirby, Kirby can you hear me?"

"Come on Kirby, say somethin'."

"The man didn't stir."

"Hey Doc, let me take a look at your wrist. It's more than sprain, I believe it's broke."

"Benning get me two bandages from Doc's knapsack."

Casey opened the first bandage and wrapped it around Doc's arm and wrist. He then pulled out from his back pocket, an old copy of Esquire magazine. He gingerly placed Doc's arm in the magazine and wrapped it up using the other bandage. He took Doc's belt off and made it into a sling.

Casey stood back and admired his work.

"Where did you learn to do that," asked Doc.

"My old man's a doctor. He once told me anything sturdy can be used to immobilize the arm."

"Hey Casey, my dream bride is gonna get all messed up," cried Benning.

"Naw, I pulled her out and folded her up. She's in my back pocket. I'll give her to ya later."

Doc looked perplexed. "His dream bride; what does she look like?"

Benning had a slight lustful look upon his face.

"Ah, she's pretty and she's wearin' a veil and uh….."

Casey began to laugh at Benning's predicament.

"Ya see Doc, his dream bride isn't wearing much of anything."

"She is too! She's wearin' ah, ah, I think it's called a camisole."

"Whatever it is Benning, you can see right through it."

Benning began to laugh at the idiotic conversation they were having considering the predicament they were in.

"That's why she's my dream bride!"

Saunders shook his head.

 _At least they haven't lost their sense of humor,_ he supposed.

"Littlejohn, Littlejohn where are we?"

The big man began to smile broadly when he heard his name.

"Billy lie still. The truck we were in flipped over. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a lot. Like the whole dang truck landed on me. How are the other guys?"

"Some of the guys are hurt but don't worry about it, just be still."

The temperature started to plummet. The rain was now mixed with ice. The men felt like they were being pelted by bullets from heaven.

"Sarge we gotta get out of this weather."

"Yea, I know Caje."

"Somebody give me a bayonet."

Benning handed his to Saunders.

"Littlejohn cut off as much of the tarp as you can. I'll start on this side."

The two men cut away a good deal of the canvas.

"What are you goin' to do with this?"

Saunders cut each side of the tarp into fourths and made a slit in the middle of six of them.

"Here ya go, put em on. They are better than nothin' and they'll keep you a bit warmer and drier."

"Put these two over Kirby and Billy."

Each man put their homemade ponchos on and covered up the two men.

Littlejohn and Caje were able to cut away more of the tarp that was stuck on the bottom. They used the canvas and limbs from the tree to fashion into litters for Billy and Kirby.

Billy saw that he was going to be carried and began to protest.

"You don't need to carry me. I can walk."

Saunders looked at Doc.

Doc pulled out his flashlight and handed it to Saunders.

"See if his eyes are sensitive to the light. If it is, he more than likely has a concussion."

Saunders turned on the flashlight and aimed it at Nelson. Billy turned his head and threw his arm across his eyes.

"Billy, Doc thinks you have a concussion, so you ride and that's an order."

"Yea, okay Sarge."

Saunders pulled out his map. He motioned for Caje and Littlejohn to join him.

"Hey guys, do you remember when we did a patrol around here last week?"

"Yea, what about it, Sarge?"

"I believe we passed a farmhouse."

"Yea I remember," said Caje.

Caje bent over and examined the map. "If I recall, it was two miles or so southeast of here."

"That's what I thought too. Caje, I want you to see if there's anything else in the truck we can use."

"Okay Sarge."

Caje searched around and was amazed at what he found. He was happy to see that there was some ammo and several cans of c-rations. He collected their haversacks and found a walkie-talkie.

Caje crawled out of the truck and was all smiles. "Hey Sarge, we hit the jackpot!"

Caje showed him what he had found.

"Well we won't starve and we won't run out of ammo anytime soon. Split up the cans and put them in the haversacks."

"I'm sorry to say Sarge, the walkie-talkie doesn't works but maybe we can fix it."

"We can only hope. We better get movin', we've been out here already too long. All we need now is to come across a Kraut patrol."

"Benning, Casey do you think you can help carry the litters?"

"No sweat, Sarge," smiled Casey.

"Yea, I think I can manage," said Benning.

"If you guys need a break or you begin to hurt, just let me know."

"Yea okay."

"Littlejohn, you and Benning pick up Billy. Casey, you're with Caje."

"Everybody ready? Let's move out."

...

The men were literally fighting an uphill battle. The sleet and cold wind was making it tougher than ever to move up the hills.

The men were exhausted and freezing. Saunders knew he had to push them, otherwise they would never make it.

"Come on, one more hill and we'll take a break."

After they had made it up the hill, Saunders saw a large stand of fir trees.

"Okay guys, let's take ten."

The men huddled under the trees for a bit of relief. The sleet had just about stopped and now large flakes of snow were floating down to cover the men.

"Dammit, just what we didn't need. We just can't seem to catch a break," sighed Saunders.

He spread out his map and hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

Littlejohn leaned over and studied the map with the Sarge.

"It can't be much further," he whispered.

Saunders just nodded as he refolded it and placed it inside his jacket.

Caje, wiped away the snow that had collected on Kirby. He leaned down and spoke gently to him.

"Kirby, wake up, you are missing all the fun. It's just not the same without your complaining, mon ami."

Saunders motioned for Caje.

"I want you to scout up ahead."

Caje nodded and grabbed his rifle.

When there was a need for agility, Saunders always called upon Caje to get the job done. The man moved with such dispatch and quick-wittedness, that Sarge rarely worried about him.

Caje had only been gone a couple of minutes when he came rushing back.

"Sarge we got company, five are heading right at us. We have maybe five minutes before they're here."

"Everybody hide! I Get Kirby and Billy under cover. Don't engage unless they see you."

The men pushed the two litters farther into the low hanging pine branches.

The men broke off some branches and swept the areas clean so no visible signs of anyone had ever been there. All the men moved under the branches aiming their rifles and holding their breath.

They could hear the Germans approaching. Saunders prayed their luck would change and the soldiers would just move along.

The men stopped for a break. Some men of the men pulled out some brown bread and a piece of sausage.

A couple of the soldiers began smoking cigarettes.

 _Dammit, just move along,_ thought Saunders.

"I wish I had some American cigarettes. American cigarettes are better."

"Watch what you say, Gerhard, or you may be sent to the Eastern front."

"Yes, yes, I know."

Once the men finished their food and cigarettes, they gathered their packs and moved out.

"Hey Benning, what were they talking about?"

Benning shook his head and laughed. "Sarge, would you believe one of them wanted our cigarettes because they were better?"

"Yea, I can believe that."

"Well, the other guy warned him about sayin' that. He told him to be quiet or he'd end up at the Eastern front."

Saunders began to laugh too.

"If that's all it took to be shipped to the Eastern front, I hope they all start complaining about their smokes."

Kirby lightly touched Caje's shoulder.

"Man, I thought they'd never leave! I'm freezin' to death," whispered Kirby.

"Kirby, you're awake; don't ever do that again!"

"Do what Caje? Did I get hit or somethin'?"

"Sarge, Kirby's awake."

Saunders and the other men crawled over by Kirby.

"How are you feelin' Kirby?"

"I feel like I have been run over by a tank, not just once but twice. My ribs hurt a lot and my head is gonna fall off. Otherwise, I'm feelin' just peachy! I gotta question Sarge, what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"It's all kind of scrambled. I think we were gonna go on patrol or somethin'."

Not quite Kirby. I'll tell ya everything when we get to our destination. We need to get movin'."

"Yea, okay Sarge."

"Benning do ya think you can shoot?"

"Yea Sarge."

"I'll trade off with you for a while, sorry Casey."

"It's okay but I just hope it's not too much farther. No offense Kirby, but your heavier than you look!"

"Hey whaddaya talkin' about? A girl once told me that I was…. what's that word, um… svelte, yea that's it, svelte. It means lean.

"I know what it means Kirby but she wouldn't think it if she had to carry you."

"How are you doin' Doc?"

"Oh me, I'm fine Sarge," Doc lied.

"Yea, well you don't look it."

"Okay guys, let's get goin', it's gettin' late."

"Littlejohn, had been right. The squad walked another twenty minutes when the farmhouse came into view.

"Sarge, I've never been so happy in all my life! It's a good thing we found it, the snow is coming down much faster than before and the wind has really picked up. "

"I'm glad too, Littlejohn."

"You guys stay here while Caje and I check it out."

...

Liliane looked out the window and was surprised to see the American soldiers. This could be her only chance. She quickly moved away from the window, picked up the book she had been reading and sat down. She didn't want Celeste to know that American soldiers were heading their way until it was too late to do anything about it.

"What are you reading?"

"Les Miserables by Victor Hugo."

"You French are so sentimental."

"You are French, are you not?"

"My mother was French and I was born in France. But my Father is German and my homeland is Germany!"

Celeste heard the definite sound of someone or something walking on the snow and ice.

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

Celeste peeked out the window and saw soldiers entering the barn.

"American soldiers are here. We will hide under the bed in the back bedroom. If they find us, we will say that we were afraid. If you say something, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Now move!"

As the two women slid under the bed Celeste pulled out her gun and place it against her side. She made sure Liliane would not say anything.

"Remember, Captain Tauber will be here soon. I told him that you had a very pretty face. If the captain discovered you tried to warn the soldiers, he would be very upset and your pretty face wouldn't be so pretty after he got done with you!"

Liliane wiped the tear that had slipped down upon her cheek.

 _I won't be afraid anymore. I must tell the soldiers what I know_ , she thought _._

...

The two men made their way to the barn. Caje carefully opened the barn door and walked in. Saunders backed him up.

Caje worked his way to the back and heard a scratching noise. He swung his rifle towards the noise and found chickens pecking the ground.

"We're gonna eat pretty well, Sarge. There's a flock of chickens back here!"

"Before we think about our stomachs, we better check to make sure there aren't any flocks of Germans around."

Caje inched his way towards the farmhouse door and turned the knob. Saunders went in first. He checked out the parlor and the kitchen. The furniture in the rooms were old but Saunders could tell that the owners had taken good care of it. All the rooms looked like they were just waiting for the occupants to return.

Caje silently walked the long hallway and checked out the bedrooms. He was about to leave when he noticed that the bedspread moved.

"Come out! Now!"

Celeste hurriedly out the gun back in her pocket.

Two women crawled out from under the bed.

"Do you speak English?"

"Yes, we speak English. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"We were afraid, so we hid."

"It's alright, we are American soldiers. Come with me."

"Sarge, look what I found."

Saunders looked at the two women. Something was bugging him. The younger woman seemed nervous. The older woman almost seemed unconcerned.

"What is your names?"

"I am Celeste Lubendorff," said the older woman.

"And this is Liliane Deschamps. We are cousins, we live here."

I'm Sgt. Saunders. Isn't Lubendorff a German name?"

"Yes, I was born in Alsace-Lorraine. There are many French who have German names. That region, as you would say, has changed hands many, many times."

"I see. Caje, bring up everybody."

Caje ran out and helped Casey with Kirby.

Saunders was putting some kindling in the stove.

"Si vous dites quelque chose, je vais vous tuer ou mieux encore, je vais vous remettre à Tauber." ["If you say anything, I'll kill you or better yet, I'll turn you over to Tauber."]

"English only!"

"I'm sorry Sergeant, Liliane murmured."

Saunders knew something wasn't right, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

...

The men had entered the house just in time. The snow began to whip around to the point where they could barely see.

"Sarge do you think we could chance a small fire in the stove? If we don't dry out, we're all going to end up with pneumonia."

"I was about to light the stove."

Liliane walked over to Doc.

"Doctor, we have some blankets you can use."

"Yes, that would be nice thank you."

"Littlejohn go with her."

"I can go with her," said Celeste.

"Sit down. Your cousin and Littlejohn can get them."

Celeste gave Liliane a withering look.

As the two entered into the back bedroom, Liliane began to speak very fast.

"Private, I must tell you something. That woman, she is not my cousin. She is a spy for the Germans. She infiltrated the Maquis and had many of them killed. She said if I told, she would kill me. She has a gun. "

"Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Wait! She also said Captain Tauber is coming here. He is a horrible person."

"How many soldiers will be with him?"

"I don't know. Celeste said he was coming to pick us up. She had another list of names that are with the Maquis. They wanted to use me so the men will give up information. She said he would be here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

"We'll get her and the Krauts. Here, help me carry these blankets and act like nothing is wrong."

They returned to the room. Littlejohn was all smiles.

"Hey Sarge, look at all these nice warm blankets and quilts."

"Everybody get those jackets off. Somebody help Kirby and Nelson."

"Yea okay, Sarge."

Caje knelt down next to Kirby. Kirby was shaking from the cold.

"Littlejohn throw me a blanket, Kirby is turnin' blue."

"I'mmm ok-kay Caje," Kirby said through chattering teeth."

"No you're not okay. Let me help you sit up so I can get your clothes off."

Littlejohn knelt down next to Caje and began to whisper as he helped remove Kirby's jacket and shirt. "Caje, we got trouble. Celeste is a spy, she's got a gun and there's gonna be some Krauts showin' up tomorrow morning."

If it was possible, Kirby became even paler than he already was. Caje only nodded.

Celeste became suspicious. She stood up and started to gather up the men's wet clothing.

"I will hang up their clothes, so they can dry."

As she got close to Kirby, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

"Sarge! She got a gun," yelled Caje.

The woman pulled the gun from of her pocket. Saunders took hold of his Tommy gun and aimed it at Celeste.

"Go ahead and pull the trigger, I will get one of you."

She turned the gun towards Kirby.

"If you don't let me leave, I'll kill him. Liliane come here!"

Liliane stood up. Saunders never took his eyes off of Celeste.

"Liliane, stay where you are. She's not going anywhere. Put the gun down or I will shoot you."

"You Americans would never kill a woman, you are weak! I will not hesitate to kill this man."

"You have no idea what I have done in this war, so don't bet on it lady."

Celeste again turned the gun towards Saunders.

She knew she was caught but she was going to take out Saunders. Celeste raised her arm and yelled, "Seig Heil" and pulled the trigger. Her aim was off. The bullet hit the wall behind Sarge.

Saunders fired once and hit his mark. The woman toppled over and landed on Kirby.

"Hey Caje, Littlejohn, get this crazy dame off of me, I can't breathe, hurry!" The two men quickly pulled her off and laid her to the side.

Liliane began to scream. "I hate you! Do you hear me? I'm glad you're dead! You pretended to be my friend. You said you wanted to help us. You turned in my father and brothers. The Nazis killed them. I hope you rot in Hell."

Liliane stood next to Saunders trembling so badly that she could barely stand.

Sarge could see her rage was finally disappearing. Liliane faced Saunders. Her blue eyes met his. She let out a ragged sigh. Her tears began to flow. Liliane gripped the front his shirt and buried her face in it. Saunders patted her back like a parent soothing a crying child.

Saunders barely spoke. "Shhhh… it's gonna be alright. I know what you are feeling right n0w. I know it hurts. You think your heart is gonna break into a million pieces. But I guarantee, one day all you'll have left are the beautiful memories you shared with your family and friends. Remember that as long as you keep them close in your heart, they will live on forever."

Liliane let go of his shirt. Her eyes glistened as she again looked into his eyes. She knew he was telling her the truth.

"Littlejohn, you and Casey take her out of here and see if you can find a place to bury her."

"Yea okay, Sarge but we're gonna have company tomorrow. Liliane tell him."

"Yes of course," she sniffled.

"Celeste works with a captain, his name is Tauber. He is an evil man. She turned the men who were in the Maquis over to him. She turned my family over to him. He watches as his men torture them. Celeste was angry, my family and the other men never broke. He is coming to get another list from her. Now with your help, Tauber will be stopped."

"Why didn't they take you?"

"You see Sergeant, Papa took me to a cave and said he would come back but he never did. I waited there for five days. After the fourth day, I had run out of food. I didn't have any clothes, except for what I was wearing. I decided I had to come back to the house. I thought if I came at night and got some food and clothes, no one would find out. That was two days ago. When I got here, Celeste was waiting here for me. She told me about my family and friends. She told me that Tauber would be here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. I told Littlejohn that I do not know how many men will be with him."

"Don't worry, we will be ready for them."

"I want to thank you all."

"Littlejohn, I wanted to thank you for your help and believing me."

"I didn't do anything."

"You told me not to worry and that everything would be alright and it was."

Liliane motioned for Littlejohn to bend down. As he bent down Liliane reached up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Littlejohn's cheeks turned a bright shade of red and his smile was as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"Come on Casey we better get this done."

"Okay Romeo."

The two men picked up Celeste and carried her out.

"Wait," cried Liliane. You can find some shovels in the barn. There is an old shed no one uses, it's behind the barn. It has a dirt floor and the earth is soft."

"Thank you ma'am."

Saunders took a look at Liliane. For the first time, he noticed that she was not much older than his own sister. The girl looked as exhausted.

"Why don't you go and rest?"

"I am fine now. I know how to take care of people who are hurt. I can help your medic."

"Thank you."

She wiped her eyes again and gave the men a small smile.

"Liliane is there any way to get in contact with the Maquis? I need to get a message through to my lieutenant. I have to tell him what happened."

"I am sorry sergeant. Since Celeste infiltrated our network, all the men are in hiding. I do not know where they are."

Saunders watched as Liliane chewed her lip. All of a sudden the girl's face lit up.

"The radio! You can use the radio. Papa and I hid it when we found out that someone was giving the Nazis information."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the cellar. I told Papa to make a hole in the back cushion of an old chair. No one would think to look there. I am clever, yes?"

"Yes you are. I just hope it still works."

"Monsieurs, would you please move off the rug."

The men moved and Liliane rolled up the rug. Under the rug was a trap door. The girl opened the door.

"Could someone light that lantern for me?"

Benning took the lantern off a table and lit it and handed it to Liliane. The girl gingerly walked down the steps. Saunders followed her. She walked towards an old flowered chair that had seen better days. The chair was pushed tightly against the wall.

"Sergeant, can you help me move it?"

Liliane took hold of one side and Saunders the other. The two of them struggled to pull it away from the wall. The chair finally moved about a foot. Saunders could see the ripped material. He put his hand inside the chair and found the radio.

"I've got it. Now let's hope it works."

Saunders took the radio up the stairs, praying the whole time that the darn thing would work.

He pulled out the antenna.

All the men were crossing their fingers as Saunders began to say the magic words.

"Checkmate King two, this White Rook over."

There wasn't an answer.

Saunders took the antenna and pulled it out as far as it would go. He again repeated the words.

"Checkmate King Two, this White Rook, over."

All of a sudden there was a crackling sound.

"This Checkmate King Two, we've been worried. What happened? Over"

"We had a run in with a very large tree. One dead, three injured. Over"

"Where are you?"

"We are two miles southeast of our last position. We are in northeast corner of Sector Easy. We need a transport. Do you read? Over"

"Yes, we read. We'll send a transport. We have to wait out the storm. It's supposed to be over by 0500. We should be there by 0800. Over"

"We've gotta problem. At 0900 we are gonna have company. I don't know the number. Over"

"In that case White Rook, we'll be there as soon as we can. Do you copy? Over"

We copy, over and out"

"Liliane does the captain speak English."

"I do not know, Sergeant."

"That's alright, Benning speaks German."

Littlejohn and Casey returned from the shed.

"We took care of everything Sarge."

"Good, thanks guys."

The two men noticed the radio.

"Hey where did that come from?"

"We've got a really smart girl here, Littlejohn."

"Whaddya mean, Billy?"

"She hid it and Sarge was able to call in. They'll be here early tomorrow, before Tauber gets here."

"Oh boy, that's great!"

"Guys, just in case Tauber does get here before the cavalry, we need to be prepared."

"I want two men on at all times. Change every two hours."

"We've got enough ammo, Sarge."

"That's good. Now as soon as we eat, I want all those who are not on guard duty to go to bed."

"Now let's open up some those delicious cans of c-rations."

"Sarge, I know I can't handle the BAR or the M-1 right now but I was wonderin' if I could borrow your 45. I know I can handle it."

"Alright Kirby, you can borrow it. You can't move, so I'm gonna position you and Billy in the kitchen with Liliane. Even after a good night's sleep, Billy won't be a 100% and neither will you."

Saunders smiled at Kirby. "So between the two of you, you just might make up 100%."

"Gee thanks Sarge."

Liliane walked into the parlor holding a thin piece of wood in her hand.

"Doctor, I have wood for your arm. The magazine is good but you need something better."

She wrapped the wood in a piece of cloth. Casey helped Doc remove his arm from the magazine and placed his arm on the splint. The girl took strips of material and tied his arm to the splint. She placed a sling over his head and helped him settle his arm into the sling.

"I think this is much better."

"Yes it is. Thank you ma'am."

"You are welcome, doctor."

"Not doctor, just Doc. Please call me Doc."

The girl smiled and nodded.

...

As the men ate their dinner, Kirby had a quizzical look on his face.

"Hey Sarge, you said once we got here, you'd tell me what happened. So…"

Caje stared at Saunders with a deer in the headlights look. Saunders could tell Caje was silently pleading with him not to tell Kirby what really happened.

The Sarge cleared his throat.

"Let's just say you were thrown around a lot and got hurt while you were in the midst of a storm."

"Well that ain't tellin' me much."

"Kirby everyone is tired and I'm just not up to telling any bedtime stories."

Caje leaned over and whispered, "Thanks, I owe you big, Sarge. Kirby would have made me pay the whole time he was injured. Thanks for not telling him the truth."

Saunders had an evil smile on his face.

"Did you really mean that Caje?"

"Yea Sarge, anything."

"Well, for starters Caje, you can do your watch and then do another watch with me. Oh, and maybe tomorrow you could do breakfast."

Caje's eyes got big as half dollars.

"Okay, yea sure Sarge."

Benning chuckled as he watched Caje's face.

"Caje," he whispered. "I think you would have been better off just telling Kirby what happened. You got the short end of the stick. Saunders is going to give you a run for your money!"

"Mon Dieu what have I done! This is a side of the Sarge I've never seen before! I guess telling the truth is the best policy! Kirby would eventually let me off the hook but Sarge, I'm not so sure of!"

"I guess you'll just have wait and find out."

"When everyone is done eating, it's lights out."

"Caje, you and Benning take first watch.

Littlejohn, you and Casey take second.

I'm going to do third watch and Caje has generously volunteered to work it with me."

"Sarge, I could do the watch with you," said Billy.

"No, no, its fine Billy, you rest all you can. Caje isn't too tired, are you Caje."

"No Sarge, not at all!"

...

After an hour on watch, Saunders had sent Caje to bed, he needed him rested.

"Everybody up, it's 0530."

"How's the weather?"

"The snow stopped around 0300. The day is cold and clear."

"That's good news, Sarge. By the way, I'll help Caje with breakfast."

"That's okay Casey, Liliane has been for a while. She wanted to thank us, so she is making us breakfast."

Liliane was all smiles as she entered the room.

"Monsieurs, "I have made you a French breakfast. I wish it could be more."

"I am sure whatever you have made, will taste better than these tin cans."

"I had some baguettes, butter and how you say, jam. I made some tartines."

The men looked at the toast with the jam on top and smiled.

"This is just fine, Liliane."

"Thank you Sergeant. Oh I forgot, I also made coffee. Celeste had some."

The men took their toast and cup of coffee and sat down at the table. They didn't was to hurt the girl's feelings, so they smiled as they ate their food.

"This is the best breakfast, I have ever eaten," said Billy

"I am so glad you like it."

The girl was all smiles. It made her so happy to do something for the men.

...

After the men had finished eating, they set about fixing areas that they could be used as cover.

"Kirby, here's my pistol and more ammo. Are you up for this?"

"My ribs hurt but I think I can do it."

"Don't worry Sarge, I feel okay."

"Well, that's good Billy."

"Liliane, I want you to stay here in the kitchen with Billy and Kirby."

"Alright Sergeant, I will stay here."

Caje had been using binoculars as he stood by the window. He quickly closed the curtains.

"Sarge, we have got to be one unlucky squad. There's a German transport truck barreling down on us."

"Dammit! Let me take a look."

Saunders could also see a staff car.

"It looks like five men on the truck plus Tauber and his driver in the staff car."

"Okay everybody, get set!"

Captain Tauber stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. Saunders turned the knob of the door and opened it slightly and hid behind the door

Captain Tauber stepped in and closed the door.

"Celeste, where are you?"

Saunders placed his Tommy gun on the back of Captain Tauber's head.

Benning stepped out of the hallway.

"Kapitän Tauber, Sie sind unser Gefangener. Legen Sie Ihre Waffe." ["Captain Tauber, you are our prisoner. Put down your weapon."]

"Sie sprechen sehr gut Deutsch but we kann Englisch sprechen." ["You speak very good German but we can speak English."]

"Fine, let's speak English. Captain, put your weapon down or my sergeant will kill you."

"Now let me tell you, look out the window. My men, will not hesitate to kill you."

Saunders jabbed his Thompson in Tauber's back.

"Do you feel this? I won't hesitate to kill you either. Hand me your gun, slowly."

Tauber unbuckled his holster and pulled out his Walther P38 and handed it to Saunders.

"Now you are going to tell your men to put down their weapons. If they don't, I am going to call my CO and tell him to kill your men."

"You're bluffing. There's no one out there."

"Fine, you want to play this out? Caje, if he moves, kill him."

Saunders walked to the kitchen where they had placed the radio.

"Checkmate King Two, this White Rook over."

"This is "Checkmate King Two, what's going on? Over"

"Our company came early, how close are you? Over"

"We're here and we brought help; got a half-track with a .50-caliber. Over"

"I have their captain, he doesn't believe me. Make him believe. Over"

"Will do, over and out."

"I think you better look out there."

Tauber watched as his men were being fired upon.

Saunders had enough.

"Tell them to put down their weapons now or the next ones will hit their mark," he screamed.

"Legen Sie Ihre Waffen nieder." ["Put down your weapons."]

The soldiers put their rifles down.

"Guys get out there."

The men left the room and Saunders could hear Littlejohn's deep voice.

"Hände hoch!"

He then heard the rumble of their half-track.

"Billy! The Lieutenant is here."

"Okay, Sarge."

"Kirby do you need help?"

"No I'm okay."

Kirby noticed that Liliane looked angry.

"Are you alright Liliane?"

"Yes, I am fine."

The three of them walked out of the kitchen. Liliane noticed that Kirby had tucked the gun in his belt.

Liliane quickly grabbed the gun.

"Liliane no," cried Kirby.

"Give me back the gun."

"No, he deserves to die. He killed my father and brothers."

Saunders kept his eyes on Tauber. The captain smiled.

"Liliane don't do this, you will regret it. Let us take care of this, he isn't worth it. He will be put on trial."

"No, he is an evil man."

"Liliane let Kirby have the gun," he said softly. "Let it go."

Her hand began to shake. Saunders' words had seeped in.

Kirby reached out and put his hand over hers.

The girl allowed Kirby to take the gun away from her.

"Now you piece of….., let's go."

They walked out and saw Lt. Hanley.

"How's it going Saunders?"

"Just fine sir. Thanks for coming."

"I'd like you to meet Capt. Tauber."

Hanley acknowledged the man.

"Caje, Casey, load them up. Littlejohn, you'll drive. Let's get the hell out of here. Benning tell them what will happen if anyone decides to escape."

"Holen Sie sich auf den LKW. Wenn Sie versuchen zu fliehen, werden wir Sie schießen." ["Get on the truck. If you try to escape, we will shoot you."]

Caje and Casey got the men on the truck. The squad piled onto the half-track.

"Lieutenant this Liliane Deschamps, she is coming with us."

"Liliane, this is Lieutenant Hanley."

"It is nice to me you Lieutenant."

"Will you please excuse us for a minute, Liliane?"

"Of course, Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant, we can't leave her here. The Krauts will kill her. They have already killed her father and brothers."

"Liliane, Sgt. Saunders told me about your family. I am so sorry. You know you can't stay here. The Krauts will be looking for you. Do you have any family?"

"I have an aunt and uncle in Paris, I could go there."

"Fine, come with us and we'll get you transportation."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

She ran up to Saunders and hugged him.

"Thank you Sergeant. I want to also thank you for what you said. You are right. If I had killed Tauber, I would have had to live with that the rest of my life."

...

As they left the farmhouse, Hanley took a good look at his squad.

"The boys look like hell, Saunders."

"Yea they do. Casey and Benning are badly beat up. I know Doc's wrist is broke, Billy still has a concussion and Kirby more than likely has cracked ribs and a concussion. How are things going in Kleinhau?"

"The flyboys helped out. They were able to fly today and let's just say the Krauts decided they didn't want the property anymore. They have moved on.

"I'm glad to hear that Sir."

"After your adventure, you and the boys definitely need a rest.

"Thanks Lieutenant, we'll take it.

Caje tried to make Kirby as comfortable as possible.

"Caje, why are ya bein' so nice to me?"

"I was worried about you, that's all."

"Thanks Caje, I appreciate it. But can anybody tell me what happened?"

All the men began to laugh.

"Kirby why don't we wait till you're feelin' better and when Caje isn't so busy," laughed Casey.

"Maybe by then he'll have forgotten all about it. Because if he doesn't he is gonna make Caje pay for the rest of the war," Littlejohn whispered to Billy.

Kirby looked from one soldier to the next.

"I just don't understand," said Kirby.

"That's okay Kirby, Caje understands and that's all that matters."

THE END


End file.
